Réponse tardive
by Naraku10
Summary: Durant leur mission au pays des vagues, Sasuke a protégé Naruto au péril de sa vie. Après cet événement, le comportement de Naruto a changé et Sasuke s'interroge. Il s'interroge longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps.


Hi there ~ !

C'est la première fois que j'ose poster quelque chose ici, j'avoue avoir un peu le trac ! Mais, voilà, après avoir recommencé l'animé (oui, vous pouvez le dire, je suis dingue), quelques idées me sont venues en tête et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de les écrire... Puis de partager ça.

J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir fait de bêtise ni de faute plus grosse que moi (avec Word en panne [si, c'est possible], difficile à dire), et que vous apprécierez le travail fourni !

Donc. Faisons les choses bien. *tousse*

 **Titre :** Réponse tardive.

 **Auteur :** Naraku10

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à Kishimoto Masashi.

 **Rating :** K.

 **Genre :** Romance.

 **Résumé :** Durant leur mission au pays des vagues, Sasuke a protégé Naruto au péril de sa vie. Après cet événement, le comportement de Naruto a changé et Sasuke s'interroge. Il s'interroge longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto était un imbécile.

Depuis leur retour de la mission au pays des vagues, le blond n'avait eu de cesse de se mettre dans des positions particulières et délicates, s'attirant des ennuis dans sa quête de force pour surpasser l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier ne se recevait, à présent, plus que des regards méprisants de sa part, comme s'il cherchait à le tuer de ses grandes prunelles céruléennes, ce que Sasuke ne comprenait tout bonnement pas. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait protégé le blond au péril de sa vie – ce qu'il commençait doucement à regretter -, l'aidait dès qu'il se mettait en danger et se retenait de lui envoyer des piques comme il s'était amusé à le faire durant leur mission. Pourtant, tout ce dont il avait droit, était des reproches plus ou moins silencieuses.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il trouvait ça injuste.

Malheureusement, chaque matin où le détenteur du sharingan se décidait à parler à Naruto, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses arrivait avant lui et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, le décourageant avant même de se recevoir le regard noir de la part du blond dès que celui-ci arrivait au point de rendez-vous. La tâche était ardue. Seulement, Sasuke n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas réponse à ses questions.

Cet idiot de Naruto s'était encore foutu dans le pétrin et s'était attiré les foudres de ninja d'un autre village. Ne pouvait-il donc pas vivre paisiblement ? Il se mettait en danger tous les dix mètres ! Réprimant un grognement, Sasuke s'interposa à nouveau avant qu'un combat n'éclate entre le garçon au visage tatoué et le blond. Hélas, c'est encore le mépris qui l'accueillit. Durant un court instant, il souhaita que Naruto réagisse comme Sakura, qui le fixait intensément avec des cœurs dans les yeux, en pleine admiration. L'image d'un certain cancre, des étoiles dans les yeux, lui vint en tête et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. C'était parfaitement ridicule. Jamais son coéquipier ne le regarderait de cette façon.

 _Que souhaites-tu réellement, Sasuke ?_ Lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête, son regard charbon se posant sur le ninja imprévisible.

Le temps fut contre lui car leurs chemins se séparèrent très vite et les événements enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle. Il y eut les deux premières étapes de l'examen durant lesquelles Sasuke n'eut pas le loisir de laisser ses pensées se tourner vers le blond, bien obligé de donner toute sa concentration afin de survivre et ne pas échouer. Puis durant le mois qui suivit, il y eut l'entraînement avec Kakashi, tandis que Naruto se trouvait avec Jiraiya. Lors de l'étape finale, leur route se croisa à nouveau mais pas suffisamment longtemps pour se pencher plus en avant sur la question. Le combat contre Gaara qui s'acheva dans la forêt lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche et le détourna de ses réflexions envers Naruto. Il était aveuglé par sa soif de pouvoir et de vengeance, qu'il en oublia l'essentiel, manqua de blesser Sakura, ainsi de suite.

Sa vie perdit ses couleurs, les ténèbres prenant petit à petit place dans son cœur et obscurcissait sa vision, sa raison, ses sentiments. Tout. Avant qu'il ne puisse le réaliser, il était parti sans avoir pu avoir cette fameuse discussion. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire durant deux années d'entraînement intensif auprès d'Orochimaru, ce n'était pas trop tard.

Son destin était de retrouver Naruto face à lui, de constater à nouveau les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui, de réaliser qu'il n'était plus ce gamin bruyant d'autrefois. Il n'eut pas cette discussion avec lui, car il comprit que c'était inutile : la vraie question qui lui torturait l'esprit pendant tout ce temps trouva sa réponse dès que ses yeux plus sombres que la nuit se perdirent dans ceux de Naruto, plus bleus que le ciel, que la mer, que n'importe quelle pierre précieuse.

Sasuke ne sauvait pas Naruto parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il le faisait par amour pour lui, car l'inquiétude était trop forte et lui bien trop précieux pour qu'il détourne son regard de lui. Sasuke aimait Naruto. Probablement depuis ce jour où ils comprirent tout deux qu'ils étaient semblables dans leur solitude, qu'ils avaient souri en cachette tout en chérissant ce sentiment qui les avait envahi lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

En dégainant son katana, l'Uchiwa sut qu'il était trop tard pour exprimer à voix haute ses sentiments. Il n'avait plus le droit d'espérer quoi que ce soit de la part du blond, alors qu'il était celui qui avait décidé de se détourner de lui, de se couvrir les oreilles et faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre crier son nom, de fermer les yeux et de ne pas voir que Naruto était loin de le haïr comme il avait pu le penser.

Mais, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour l'opportunité se présentera.


End file.
